


Память

by Laisarre



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisarre/pseuds/Laisarre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>В честь моего скорого дочитывания "The Dark Path" :'D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Память

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kris_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kris_soulmate/gifts).



> В честь моего скорого дочитывания "The Dark Path" :'D

-Пройдет время, и ты забудешь, - сказала ему Виктория однажды. - Ты не будешь помнить, пока не захочешь этого. Так случилось со мной.  
Но она была всего лишь человеком, в конце концов.

Мастер помнит всю свою жизнь, каждое событие, случившееся с ним.

Он помнит, как еще ребенком бегал с Тетой по красным полям Галлифрея.  
Он помнит, как смотрел в Неукротимый Разлом и видел в нем поразительную силу, которая манила и пугала его.  
Он помнит, как они сдавали свои первые экзамены в Академии, и как Тета чуть не обошел его.

Он помнит смерть Торвика.  
Это было страшнее, чем сила Времени, которую уже видел Кощей.  
Конечно, он ненавидел Торвика, ведь он обижал не только самого Кощея, но и Тету, но он никогда не желал никому такого.  
Мастер хотел бы забыть вид крови Торвика в воде и безумно напуганный взгляд Теты.  
Но он не может. 

В Академии было много приятных и интересных моментов, и их Мастер тоже, конечно же, помнит. Но приятные воспоминания никогда не имели для него такой же силы, как отрицательные.  
Поэтому следующей он помнит революцию.  
Сначала она точно должна была стать приятным воспоминанием, ведь все шло лучше некуда. У него было много последователей и много успехов.  
Но потом Тета сбежал.  
Он сбежал и оставил Кощея одного, а потом его оставили и остальные. Тогда у революции не осталось никаких шансов стать хорошим воспоминанием. 

Он помнит Айллу.  
О, он помнит ее, свою главную ошибку.  
Тогда, подобрав ее на Земле, Кощей почти понял, чем Тете нравятся люди.  
Она была умна и талантлива, она быстро запоминала все, что он говорил, и всегда могла не просто стоять рядом и смотреть, а помогать. Но при этом она мыслила совершенно не так, как Кощей, и это было интересно.  
Как хорошо было бы, если бы она действительно была простой человеческой девчонкой, а не шпионом, отправленным таймлордами.  
Еще лучше было бы, если бы это откровение не привело к тому, что Кощей оказался заперт в черной дыре.  
Это Мастер тоже очень хотел бы забыть. 

Большинство следующих неудач, под именем Мастера, не ощущались такими… трагедиями, потому что теперь он осознанно играл роль “злодея”, он больше не пытался понять Доктора. Но некоторые вещи он все еще хотел забыть.

Как Доктор не мог даже вынести мысли о помощи от бывшего друга. Как не желал просто пожать ему руку. Как оставил гореть, как бросил на уничтожающейся планете, как наблюдал за казнью от “рук” далеков, как практически скормил собственной ТАРДИС и как барабаны впервые стали ощущаться проблемой…

Было забавно осознавать, как все его главные воспоминания были в той или иной степени связаны с Доктором. Забавно и немного грустно. 

Но Мастер с радостью забыл бы многое. Он ненавидел те времена, когда был Кощеем, ненавидел Доктора, ненавидел Айллу и даже Викторию, потому что она была так уверена в своих словах, но Мастер все еще не забыл ни одной детали. 

Когда он, стоя на борту Велианта, заставляет Землю гореть, это ощущается как месть.  
Когда он смотрит на Доктора, такого сломленного сейчас, он почти что счастлив.  
Но он бы с радостью отдал это за возможность просто забыть.


End file.
